


Cat and mouse

by elenapadmeamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Powerplay, Sex, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenapadmeamidala/pseuds/elenapadmeamidala
Summary: Jyn has enough. She is done running away. So, she plans to take the fight to Orson Krennic. A plan, long in the works, to find out about the whereabouts of her father has led her to the flat of Krennic under the ruse of a false identity. The identity of an escort. Will she be able to fool him or has she underestimated her close likeness to her mother.
Relationships: Jyn Erso & Orson Krennic
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

She knew that she was completely and utterly bonkers. What she did know was the complete opposite of what Saw hat taught her. But she also was tired of running. And her papa was still alive somewhere, but she had no idea where. But there was one person who had to know. The person that haunted her dreams since she was a little child. Since before he had killed her mother.

Now, her plan was simple. Finding her father and confront him why he had turned on everything her mother had believed him. Hopefully, getting him away from the empire. But from what she had heard about him living with Saw, she was not sure if her papa even wanted to leave the empire. 

If Saw could see her now, he would probably be quite shocked. After all, he had told her that she should never, ever go anywhere near the imperial centre. Coruscant was too dangerous for her to be captured and yet, her skills that she had acquired living with his Rebel group had served her well. She even had managed to find out who that scary man was that had abducted her father. And she would use him to find him. Unfortunately, he had been quite untouchable for her, even to her forgery skills. But as all man, he had one weakness. Once in a while, he indulged into stress relief provided by a certain discrete Escort agency. An agency that had high requirements for the women they employed. Her plain appearance would not had given her entrance to it. But she was a quick study and Saw had given her free rein of her education when he had taken her in. She could speak several languages, due to her association with Saw’s rebels, though her Huttese was a bit rusty. She had sliced some academies on coruscant, studied their Curriculum and was proficient in holding conversations on an academic level. In her preparation, she also had trained in a dojo in the lower levels to "hone" her body, but Saw had trained her well enough that she had needed to hold herself back. Well, she had passed the entry test to the Escort Agency with flying colours. The only thing they had additionally trained her in was how to dress up for the occasion. After all, she had to look like a woman with high maintenance. Her first clients had been one crusty Grand Moff with rather scary scars on his upper body, and one rather forgettable Mid-Rim Moff, who hadn’t been interested in any conversation and who hadn’t lasted long at all. But they had reviewed her service with the highest praise. Hadder’s and her sexual experimentation years back really had paid of. She would now need it more than ever. Her target had finally booked her, and she would stand in front of him as soon as she stepped out of that turbo-lift. And then she would need to hide her revulsion and please him tonight so that she could earn his trust and find out where her father was kept. _It’s just another job_ , she reminded herself. She could do this. But it wasn't just that. This was personal. 

The lift stopped and the doors opened to a rather bland apartment. For a pompous man like Krennic, she had expected something more, well...grand or expensive. _Functional_ came to her mind. Outfitted with the latest technology from what she could gather at first glance. Not unlike her old home on Coruscant. If that was his home, then he certainly didn’t have any private life at all. It would prove more difficult to find anything here, but she wouldn’t be deterred. She could use technology against him. Her gaze wandered over the sofa, towards the window, where she spotted the very man, she had come for. With his hands crossed, light-brown-greyish hair, clad in white uniform, black shining boots and a large white cape, yet his attention seemed to be elsewhere. So, it was upon her to gain his attention. Or it was how he preferred to present himself to other people. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her heartbeat down and slipped into her professional, friendly role. _You can do this Jyn_. 

“Good evening, Sir. I was sent by Imperial Covers agency. My name is Ria Dalia” she made herself known with a pleasant smile stepping closer to him.

A lopsided grin was hushing over his face as he turned towards her. The minute his gaze found hers, his grin dropped, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Jyn’s heartbeat accelerated. _Kriff!_ That was a reaction she hadn’t anticipated. Had he recognized her?! That couldn't be possible. But he caught himself after a second, roaming his gaze hungrily over her body until his cold blue eyes locked with hers. He wet his lips.

“A pleasure to meet you. Tell me where has the agency hidden you all those years?” he enquired stepping closer to her.

“Nowhere, Sir. I’m a recent addition to the agency’s family,” she answered smiling at him pleasantly, making sure to think about Hadder to make her smile reach her eyes.

“Hm,” he remarked wetting his lips again. “A new addition. How many clients did you have before me?”

“Well, to be perfectly honest.” she inclined her head. “So, far you are my third client. But not to worry. All safety precautions were taken and as you probably have received my health eval today, you can see that I’m in perfect health.”

He regarded her calmly his eyes roaming over her body. “You aren’t sweet-talking like the other girls. Very matter-of-factly. I like that.” Krennic nodded at her in approval. “Not a literary student then, I take it.” He now stopped in front of her. Towering over her.

“You are correct. Although I am fluent in several languages, I’m afraid, that flowery language is not my strength.” Jyn acknowledged staring back at his cold blue eyes. “Numbers, formulas and codes are more my forté.”

“Really.” he grinned haughtily clearly not believing her. “Let’s test that claim, shall we? Tell me the result of f(x) = x2\- 4,” he ordered her and Jyn just wanted to wipe that snooty grin off his face. 

She snorted in amusement. Did he believe that this equation was difficult? “x1=-2, x2=2, did I pass your little test or do you want to give me something a bit more challenging.”

His arrogant grin dropped, and it appeared that he calculated himself, until he reached the same conclusion. “It is.” he clearly was surprised. “What’s your Academy?”

“That is confidential, Sir.” she chuckled simulating flirting with that man. She felt like turning on her heels. The last thing she needed was him finding out that she was not attending even one of them. And she wanted to keep an air of mystery around her. After all, this was what men apparently wanted.

“A pity.” He remarked looking down at her. “The empire desperately need capable scientists." _Well, then perhaps you should refrain from killing them off once they've finished their task._ Jyn wanted to throw at him, but this would have given her away. And even though her mama and her papa had tried to keep that information from her here on Coruscant, she had still caught on, even back then. But of course, she had not told them that. 

"Where are my manners?" he smiled at her in a conversational tone. "May I offer you something to drink?” Well, she normally wouldn’t have taken the offer, but this time, she decided to indulge in one drink for courage. After all, this was personal, and she dreaded what would come after. She gladly accepted but kept her guard up. For some reason, he wasn’t in a rush to get to business. If that was a good sign or not, she had no idea. But she suspected that it was a very bad sign. 

Two hours later sitting on his white sofa, they both were still on their first drink, Krennic still trying to coax information from her, but remained unsuccessful. She had practice in being somebody else. Her cover was clear and well-rehearsed. Instead, she managed to coax a few personal things from him, that she already knew from her research, but she still managed to appear impressed. It particularly seemed to stroke his ego when she remarked about the sheer amount of responsibilities he must have as a military "director". If she could get him to be a bit more intoxicated then surely, he surely would divulge a bit more, but just like her, he sipped on their only drink.

Then things became serious as he beckoned her to walk through the door, he indicated to prepare herself, he’d follow shortly. She knew exactly what that meant. While she would wait for him in his room, he would probably take a pill to help his stamina. While she contemplated that he might possibly still virile enough to perform the natural way, his competition with other high officials indicated the opposite. It was certainly a perfect opportunity to inspect it. Yet as she walked through the doors to his bedroom, she missed how her target gave his household droid specific instruction on what to do with her used glass.

When he finally entered his room, he had put away his cape, and opened his uniform. His heated gaze roamed over her seated body. He gestured her to stand up to help him out of his uniform. “Gently,” he ordered her putting his head to the side. “We have all night.” Jyn mentally scoffed. He may have all night, but she hadn’t planned on spending the entire night with him. Just long enough to get him hooked so that he would book her more frequently, letting his guard drop. One by one his clothing was discarded on the floor until he stood there naked in all his glory. And he was already ready for her. So, just as she thought He must have taken something beforehand. He shrugged off her dress and ordered her to lie down on the fine linen bed. She complied. So far, so good. That wasn’t unusual. But the next thing definitely was. “Close your eyes.” he rasped hungrily. _Kriff?! What had she gotten herself into? What kink was he into? Why?! And why hadn’t her boss told her?_ He apparently wanted to be in better control. Having her close her eyes gave him a tactical advantage and she didn’t like it at all. The bed dipped.

Strong warm arms wrapped around her as soft lips heatedly ghosted her over her neck and trailed small kisses down to her collarbone. Jyn enjoyed the ministrations and sighed contently as she could feel him lying beside her, radiating warmth as his hands started to explore her body further. One hand was carefully stroking her hair, while the other sensually cupped her breast for a second and Jyn heard a faint moan escape her lips. Ok, that was unexpected. He wanted to explore her body. She just had to keep her cool. Letting the pads of his thumb go over her nipples, she could feel them harden under his fingertips. He then withdrew his hand, causing her withering under him. A second later she could feel his hot breath replacing his hand as he was placing a soft kiss on them making her moan again. He was very attentive towards them as he kissed both of them taking his time and Jyn withered again moaning as her pulse sped up and she wanted him to do something. She used her hand to get a hold of him as she could feel him coming closer to her mouth again and he kissed her hotly with promise for something more brushing his lower body over her abdomen. Ok, she had underestimated him. Jyn responded to his heated kiss and pulled at his hair to get another, which he returned with a rumbling chuckle. She could feel him trailing kisses downwards her body again, taking her already hardened nipples in his hot mouth again, which caused her to groan again at the wicked sensations. Shaking in anticipation she could feel him slowly dragging his hand down her abdomen, then hold in a moan as he continued and brought it further down south. Jyn whimpered as she felt his fingers brush against her clit. She shuddered once more as his mouth reattached itself to her nipple and his fingers continued to assault her clit which slowly had become damp. Rolling her clit in between his fingers and gently brushing it, her breath hitched as she could feel her urgency growing. She wanted him now. He brushed his hands over her abdomen and over her breasts again, pulled her closer. He leaned forward stretching her legs and gave her a soft kiss on her swollen lips again which she gladly returned. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. But nothing happened for a heartbeat until… she could feel his hot laboured breath at her entrance and a second later he pushed something warm and wet inside her and Jyn let out a surprised squeal as he pushed his tongue inside her. Her hands found his tousled hair out of instinct as his hands gripped her thighs while his tongue expertly swirled along her walls. She was supposed to be the professional and yet he was preparing her. Or was he just biding his time with her? She arched back feeling his hot and wet tongue slither inside of her. Panting she couldn't help but let out a throaty moan and trembled as the sensitive nerves in her lower regions were stimulated. It felt ecstatic and she wanted more.

Jyn supported herself unsteadily on her forearms and managed to pry open her eyes. Shuddering and whimpering, she spotted, to the sight of a dark-blond, greyish head busily moving between her legs. 

"Mmmm…Ah, ah!" She moaned desperately. Her eyes blinded by lust. This wasn’t going according to plan.

She could feel her orgasm beginning to build, driving her insane as she wanted to finally release it. With each thrust and swivel of his tongue in and out, back and forth, she felt her sanity leave her a little more. She could feel the build continue.

Tumbling uncontrollably under him he withdrew his tongue from within her and rolled it against her sensitive spot sparking, the downfall of the build.

Jyn’s head rolled back, and her hand gripped his hair as her back arched. A passion burst inside of her belly, flaming her through and through. Her eyes clenched shut and she could no longer support herself, her torso crashed to the bed.

Then she felt him kissing her thighs. First on top, then across the soft skin, inside, and then right on the warm junction of her thighs. A torturous caress. She gasped as she felt his lips and breath ghosting over her molten core. Now she could watch him at least as he was finally visible to her. The combination of seeing him and feeling his sensuous ministrations were quite exhilarating. He looked up at her with a smirk, hovered over her, and she sat up to meet him.

His lips connected with hers softly, just barely grazing the delicate skin. He reached up and carefully removed a lock from her face. Her brown curls cascaded over her shoulders as he pushed her back down on the bed. Krennic’s hands ran through it, feeling her soft locks.

He let his fingers slide back down to the place where she wanted his touch so badly, and she couldn’t stop herself from arching off the bed as his fingers met her bare, swollen flesh again.

Jyn raised one of her legs and wrapped it around the back of his legs, pushing her body closer to his. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her pelvis align with his. “Not so fast.”

She could feel him through the fabric of his pants. She bit her lip raising her upper body to meet his soft kiss. The warm wetness of his mouth on her now exposed breasts snapped her back to the present. Why did he take this much time with her? She needed him inside her. He was now sucking and licking her nipples.

"Mmmm…" she moaned arching her back slightly. “Krennic, please…” she whimpered as he teasingly ground into her. He was just as aroused at her. She could feel it.

“Please, what?” he rumbled breathlessly stealing another deep kiss from her. Why did he kiss her so much?

"Please," she panted. He wanted to be in control, so she would give him that pleasure.

"What do you want? What do you need?" He asked in a low, whisper, smirking at her again. Lowering his free hand, he brought it to her entrance and pushed a finger into her again.

She huffed; her breath uneven.

"You!" She said it softly. She was already desperate.

"Me?" He teased her while adding another finger into her softness. Slowly pumping it in and out of her he watched her squirm underneath him.

"What do you need from me?" He asked pulling the two fingers from within her and letting them dance lazily along her breast, over her nipple, her wetness creating a slippery path, not enough to satisfy her though. The spot between her legs ached again. She needed him.

"Mmm…I want…" She said softly, he tweaked her nipple and she moaned.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you…" He teased.

"I want…" She said trying to make her voice louder…he rolled her nipple and she arched up.

"You want…?" He played with her. That was not fair Jyn concluded. He was teasing her and better lived up to her expectations.

She nodded her head. "I want…I want…I want you, now!" She tried, her voice broke.

"But what do you want from me?" He whispered, leaning down into her ear, before licking the shell of it.

She shuddered, she couldn't take this, she was pulsing painfully between her legs.

"Goddammit, fuck me!" She cried, snapping from not being able to take his teasing.

"My pleasure." She heard him chuckle and as she locked her hazy gaze with him saw his hot smirk satisfaction.

Jyn shrieked when Krennic flipped her over suddenly. Holding herself steady on all fours, which was rather difficult to balance, Jyn could feel his hardened length press against her leg. Needily, she rolled herself against it. Why did he tease her that much? It made no sense.

"Please," she said begging with one final whimper.

Positioning himself properly at her entrance, he pushed his throbbing length into her and groaned hotly. Sliding completely into her he waited as one final method of teasing feeling her wiggle her hips to get his moving.

"Krennic," she said desperately. "Please!"

He began moving his hips against hers. Very slowly. Teasingly slowly. Jyn started to pant as pleasure began ringing throughout her body. His length along her tight walls, gripping him tightly. Each thrust made her belly clench with some spasm of bliss. His groans and hot breath on her back added to her pleasure. She felt him pulsing inside of her, it heightened the pleasurable feelings. Building intensely.

Each thrust made her body hum in ecstasy. His body rocked against hers, she could feel his chest rub into her back, their hips crushing together. Jyn could barely control her moan as Krennic grabbed a breast with his left hand and thumbed her nipple.

"Ah!" She hissed.

She pushed against him, meeting his thrusts. "Mmm….harder…." She begged, her voice needing.

Krennic apparently did not need to be told twice. He thrust more harshly, his member hitting new spots inside of her, Jyn clenched and cried out as his burning member hit a particular spot inside of her. The tip of his manhood rubbed it, he gripped her hips and moved a little faster, grunting in her ear, his low voice driving her insane.

"Ah…nghh….ahh…Krennic!" she cried out his name as he roughly hit her spot again.

She felt his cock going deeper, their bodies rolled together, his throbbing need humming inside of her tight and wet womanhood. His hands made her hips crash into his own. Jyn’s body trembled, the waves of pleasure hitting her making it hard to support herself. Krennic pulled out suddenly and roughly flipped her on her back, before thrusting back in. She shook her head side to side, as her pleasure seemed to burn her alive. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She brought him as close as she could get him, which was still not close enough. He gave a rough grunt.

Reaching down between the joined hips, Krennic pinched her clit as Jyn let out a loud cry.

"Krennic," she bellowed out feeling as waves of pleasure smashed into her. Letting her fingers dig into his shoulders, He rode out of his orgasm, his body jerking in motion towards her as her walls clenched around him. He roared, bit the juncture where her neck met her shoulder as he was emptying himself in her. Krennic gasped before collapsing on top of her, his member buried within her depths, starting to soften. His bracelet out of her visual field lit up: _Ria Dalia_ _DNA Match 98% Galen Erso._

Breathing deeply in triumph Krennic pressed his face into the warmth of her young sweaty neck, with her chin resting on his head. If Lyra could see him now she would probably rotate in her grave. For years he had tried to find the child, the ever-elusive daughter of his ‘friend’ and now she had walked straight into his apartment. He had been surprised earlier when he had first laid eyes on her. Had she been on Coruscant all this time? He doubted it. After all the agency had been very reluctant in giving information on her beforehand. He had booked her because he had shown up as a new acquisition in the agencies database and her measured IQ and language skills had drawn his interest. She probably didn’t know how much she resembled her mother, yet with the unique intellect of her father. Their conversation earlier had shown him that much. He had never been attracted to Lyra, as she hadn't been that particularly intelligent and had therefore only reacted on her emotions and base instincts. But Jyn was something else. Yet, knowing how Lyra had been, there was no doubt in his mind that the young woman, must have had an ulterior motive seeking him out. Trying to find her father no doubt. But he would not give her the opportunity to see it through. When he was able to contain himself, he rolled himself to the side of his catch, his now limp cock still embedded in her. And she would make a fine hostage, perhaps even more. He now had everything in his grasp to ensure Galen Erso’s cooperation. "You will never win." Lyra had told him as she had drawn her last breath." Well, Lyra as always she couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

His alarm went off, and he sluggishly turned it off. For the first time in a long time, he had been sated enough to sleep through the night. Jyn Erso, Galen’s daughter, had sought him out under an alias. A very pleasant encounter, he had to admit. A few more such encounters were preferable. But now that he knew her identity, he planned to use it to ensure his “friends” cooperation. For now, he would make insinuations about Galen’s daughter to the very man, gauge his reaction.

The next step would need the young woman’s cooperation, but as he had something or preferably someone that she wanted, he was confident that he could entrap her. But perhaps he should proceed in caution. It was very likely that she had been raised by the rebellion. Some of the scars on her body suggested that she was quite familiar with skirmishes. He could offer her a deal. With project Stardust closer to completion, he should begin to think about his own private legacy. And what better way to catch two flies with one trap. It seemed that Galen’s daughter had inherited her father’s intellect. If he could breed her, then the offspring could have the same qualities. A malicious grin worked himself on his face as he imagined showing Galen his grandchild. He turned around towards Jyn and cursed. The bed was empty! Come to think of it. He didn’t remember putting a blanket over himself, and her side looked as orderly as if nobody had slept next to him. Even the pillow looked made.

He couldn’t have imagined it; now could he have? Krennic quickly got up, swayed slightly until he caught himself. No, he was naked and his morning boner was a bit too pronounced today. He never slept naked, and he smelled like having had sex. So, he would need a shower. 

“Hello?!” he called out, but nobody answered. He quickly put a robe on and checked every room in his apartment, but the little minx was nowhere to be found. It seemed that he had underestimated her. Of course, he had. She was not Lyra. That she had managed to sneak away was something that he had to remedy in the future. Know he would take a shower, get rid of the prodding problem that was bothering him and get to work. And he would need to contact the agency to get her full time. It was time to begin his plans.

* * *

“Well, I can’t believe that your client behaved this way. It is certainly out of his character, but it is possible that you may be the first woman of the type he fancies. He never had someone like you before, and he certainly never bothered to hold a conversation before.” Jyn’s boss told her sitting cross-legged in her seat opposite the round desk. Jyn just shrugged. She was required to report everything that had transpired, and she just had.

“How did you personally find him? To your liking? Do you like him?” the Madam asked cocking her head, but Jyn just shrugged again.

“One way or the other the high-ranking officials are the same and want their ego stroked. He was surprisingly virile, unlike my two previous clients. And if I like him or not is irrelevant as he is nothing more than a job.” Her boss smiled at her. “So, you don’t like him?”

Jyn sighed and responded dryly. “I don’t like any of them. This is a job, a well-paid job, and if I let myself like any of them, this will only complicate things, and I abhor difficulties. But if the sex is good and the money is high enough, I can gladly pretend to like them.”

“Utter girl.” her boss told her her datapad chiming. “Because here it says, he is quite smitten with you and wants to have you for himself exclusively.”

Jyn straightened in apprehension. That was fast: “Which means what exactly?”

The elder woman sitting opposite her plugged her lips. “It means that he requested that your status is transferred from escort to mistress.”

“I don’t quite like the sound of that,” Jyn grunted unladylike. “As an escort, I’m relatively independent. As a kept mistress, I will have to adjust to his schedule.” Well that had been the plan as she needed to get access to his data in the apartment. But she still couldn't appear too eager or they might catch on what she was really after. 

“It’s not quite like that. The Director is a busy man who travels a lot. His flat on Coruscant is his only private residency. So, you probably wouldn’t have sex that often. As his mistress, you are entitled to live in there. Think about it. This could be your ticket to the top levels of Coruscant.” she implored her and continued dismissively. “It’s certainly a big step up from your little hangar in the lower levels.”

“I like my hangar and worked my derriere off to acquire it.” Well, technically, that wasn’t entirely true. She had played a corrupt imperial official against high-level gangsters at Five points station and absconded with their money. To add insult to injury, she had then provided the imperial security bureau with evidence of the corrupt Imperial official, who had tried to use her in her little schemes to get rid of her debts with her gangsters. But Saw had taught her well. She also wanted to believe that she had surpassed him already when it came to staying ahead of the game but only time would tell. 

“And I believe you.” Her boss nodded. “But Krennic isn’t the only individual with a particular interest in you. There is someone higher up, who has played his dice, but as I like you, I wanted to give you the better option first.”

Jyn’s jaw dropped. She only had three clients so far, and two of them wanted her exclusively? How? Why? She was nothing special at all, comparatively tiny with her 1,60m, natural brown hair, no artificial enhancements. Technically, not even formal schooling. Well, Saw had provided her with datapads he had gathered from the Onderonian school curricula, that were available on the Black Market and she had sliced the academies. Ok, well she had gone through extensive testing before being admitted into this agency, but those cognitive games had been a piece of cake, whatever those were.

“That does sound unusual,” she remarked and received an appreciative nod. “Who was the second one?”

“None other than our dear Grand Moff Tarkin, but his request is a bit more intrusive than Krennics, so I hesitated to mention it earlier. But given your own hesitation with Krennic, I found it prudent to inform you of your options.”

She could not help but exhale slowly. Cold shivers were running down her back. This already became complicated. Tarkin and Krennic were fierce opponents. That much she knew already. _Kriff!_

“In that case, I just will continue working as an escort at the same level.” she ground out. Because ‘more intrusive than Krennic’ sounds repugnant.”

“Unfortunately, you can’t remain an escort with that two breathing down my neck. You will have to choose to work for one or the other. Krennic offers sex. Tarkin wants to breed you.”

Jyn was informed, and she shot upright from her seat sputtering.

“Are you kidding me?! Kriff, woman, how in Mustafa’s name did that scrawny bag of bones get that idea? Besides, he was more interested in my anus than my vagina. I guess a young man would be more suited for his needs. Breeding me? Am I some sort of mare, that …” she was lost for words! Saw had been right. The Empire brought out the worst in people.

Her boss regarded her with mild amusement before she answered. “Our agency is part of the Empire’s human breeding program. And Grand Moff Tarkin noticed your collection of scars that suggest to him that you are a survivor and you have, according to him, the figure of a fighter. Tarkin has a reputation to uphold, and as of yet, he has no offspring to his name. He was specifically looking for a strong female who could fight and he found it enjoyable to come in you. Coming from Tarkin, that is high praise. And with a fight, he didn’t mean show fight, which is taught in many of Coruscant’s Dojos. He requires offspring that can complete his family’s tradition, whatever he means with that and for that, he needs a tactical fighter. With Tarkin, you would live either here on Coruscant or on his homeworld Eriadu.”

"Under heavy surveillance no doubt." Jyn sneered. _Fucking Kriff_! What had she gotten herself into?

“He does now that there is something like artificial insemination, does he?” she countered dryly. “I mean he is way past his prime. Admittedly, fighting fit for a man of his age, but certainly way past being able to sire healthy children the natural way. And why the hell did he wait so long? He could just order another poor soul to carry his spawn.”

Her boss guffawed. “Tarkin is wary of artificial insemination as he sees it as a weakness, that can manifest as weakness in that offspring. And why now, I don’t have a clue.” _Fragging!_ She had to stay calm. She was more acting like a moof-milker now. She would have to decide how to progress with her mission to find her father. This unfortunate snag just put a spanner into the wheels. And no, she would absolutely NOT become Tarkin’s broodmare. WTF were those idiots thinking!

Her boss’s datapad chimed again and lit up, bringing her out of her reverie.

“You know what,” she told her standing up in a dismissive tone. “You do not have to decide now. It’s an enormous decision. Krennic and Tarkin have been at each other's throats for years. Since before the formation of the Empire, even. Now, you have become their newest competition. So, even though you might decide on one, it is very likely that the other will contest this. You’ll have a day off, but tomorrow I expect a decision.”

Jyn was seriously considering to barricading herself in her ship and prepare to make a run for it. But she had managed to come so far. This was the closest she could ever get to find out the whereabouts of her father! Leaving would mean that almost a year’s worth of work was made redundant. She couldn’t give up now! She needed answers.

Recognizing her boss’s dismissal, she nodded and turned towards the door, but she stopped hearing one last warning: “And please don’t think you could run away. You have a contract to adhere to, and we have tagged your ship identification number.” Jyn just nodded but couldn’t stop her grin hushing over her face. If she wanted to make a run for it, nobody would be able to stop her. Scrambling and exchanging ship identification numbers was one of the most natural things to do. But that wasn’t something that a sheltered Coruscanti citizen like her boss would know about. 

* * *

Finally, after having left her “business outfit”, her skimpy dress at the agency and having changed into her everyday clothing, she could go down to the confined sanctuary of her freighter. Stepping down the stairs towards the nearest turbo lift, she observed the multi-lane traffic of Coruscant in the distant air, the sidewalks starting to fill with busy pedestrians. There was a reason why Coruscant was called the pulsating heart of the Empire. Different species were probably heading to business meetings, others weighed down by bags seemed to come from the markets, an older woman dragging a hover-cart for her groceries, slipped quickly by throwing her a very judgemental look. Ships, honking freighters, taxi hover-cabs, were slowly drifting up and down, trying to get into one of the dozens of sky lanes. 

She could just abort her mission and make a run for it like she always had when things had become dire for her, but that would mean that she would never find out the truth about her father. Why he had allowed her mother to get killed by the ghost in the white imperial uniform, she now knew as Director Orson Krennic. Why he continued to work for the Empire that suppressed the Imperial population. Krennic was her ticket to find her father. That much she knew, and she definitely could handle that conceited man, but Tarkin was a completely different calibre. The old Grand-Moff was known to be the third most crucial individual in the entire Empire. It was tempting to use his connections, but she wouldn’t want to breed with that man. Jyn almost gagged at the idea. She had barely kept her revulsion in check when she had served him. And she guessed that he would certainly not allow her anywhere near his centre of control, where she could be useful enough to sell information to Saw or the Rebel Alliance.

No, she would tell her boss that she would choose to work as Krennic’s mistress. He clearly was not as paranoid as Tarkin, and she had far better chances to slice for information on her father from his flat. So, finding her father should be a piece of cake, or so she thought.

Her well-honed sense prickled and her neck haired straightened. Detecting danger. She glanced sideways. She was trailed by some cloaked figures. And they either didn’t try to mask that they were following her or they had never even been adequately trained in stealth. She scoffed. _Amateurs_.

Time to get rid of them. She itched for some real fighting. She quickly slipped into a dark alley. Stacks of water-stained crates, litter, a rust-pitted dumpster leaking unidentifiable fluid, puddles of dried vomit, greasy-looking puddles, dirt and grime, ratty blankets greeted her. It would seem to them that she had taken one too early. She grinned. Let them think they had the upper hand. They would learn soon enough. If she had observed, it correctly it was her against a group of four. Not ideal but Saw had her trained to fight successfully against multiple aggressors. So wasn't entirely helpless, but she had learned from another Rebellion fighter, that as a woman, she had a tactical advantage.

She quickly scanned the three walls for metal fire escapes attached to a building, which she could climb on, but there was none. Doors? None. The grimy barred windows were too high up to reach, and the few rough bricks protruding from the wall didn't look strong enough to hold her weight. Well, just in case she needed a way out, but, it seemed that she had to make do.

She put an air of indifference on her face and felt for her two hidden daggers hidden in her booths. A moment later, she crossed her arms, waiting for her pursuers to find her.

A splint second four individuals scrambled into her alleyway and stopped in their tracks when they spotted Jyn waiting for them. Humans they were, which could only mean that they had been hired by an alienphobe, who believed humans to be superior to other species. Well, another thing that the Empire got severely wrong. However, that played exactly into her hands.

“Gentleman is that any way to treat a lady.” she jested mockingly raising her right eyebrow challengingly.

They snorted maliciously.

“Xcept, tha’ ya no lady. Pissed some big shot up big time.” a gruff voice answered her.

Cocking her head to the side, Jyn chortled and replied. “I’ve pissed off half the galaxy. You have to be more specific than that.”

“So, ya have a death-wish. Ya wish is our command.” the second from the left told her with heavy accent.

“If I got a credit every time somebody threatened to kill me, I’d be the wealthiest person in the galaxy.” she shrugged never letting them out of her sight. “You’re not the first and certainly won’t be the last. But, as a sign of my goodwill, I give you a chance.” She casually opened her arms, but the four just answered her howling with laughter.

“Give ya that tiny. Ya funny. But that won’t save ya life. Big shot want’s ya dead.” the first speaker answered her again “and ya have no weapon.”

“Amateurs. Did your mommy never tell you that a true warrior doesn’t need a weapon.” she ridiculed them. “A true warrior adapts to the circumstances and uses what’s at hand.” Who the frick had hired such incompetent criminals? The Rebel Alliance would have sent professionals, as would have Saw and the Empire had their fair share of executioners at hand. So, who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight comes in the next chapter. You are welcome to guess.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one-shot for now, but I might expand it in the future, if there is enough demand for further chapters and I have time to write.
> 
> If you liked it, then please leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
